Hibiki Ōtori
This article is under new management, information subject to change.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC), message originally left at 04:22, July 17, 2010 Hibiki (響凰, Echoing Phoenix) is the Great-Grandson of The Third Kazekage, and has inherited his Kekkei genkai of Iron Sand from which he uses in honor of the Kazekage. Background Hibiki was a Shinobi originally from Sunagakure. His parents were killed by Kumogakure Shinobi when he was just a young child. In fear he fled from Suna. After 3 days of wandering he fainted just outside the desert which connects Sunagakure with the Konohagakure Forest. He would have died if not for a passing Konoha Kunoichi, who spotted him and took him back to the village with her. After eating and recovering, he explained what had happened to his family to the woman, who revealed her name to be Makomo Ōtori. Due to lacking any children of her own, and Hibiki being unable to return to Suna in it's current state, Makomo adopted Hibiki as her own child, and later enrolled him in the Konohakgakure Shinobi Academy. As a student, Hibiki proved to be very talented, earning near perfect scores in the Academy. When he graduated, he was partnered with Hyōjin Hyūga, and Yuri. Hibiki, similarly to Hyōjin, is normally calm and quiet, so they got along well. During their time as a three-man team, Makomo was appointed as their team leader, something which may have boosted Hibiki's "team spirit". Team Makomo completed a multitude of missions before Hibiki had even entered the Chunin Exams. By the time they enlisted in the Chunis exams, they had completed the following: 0 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 3 S-rank. Hibiki entered the Chunin exams with his teammates at the age of 12, and easily progressed through the Test, utilizing his knowledge instead of a ninjutsu as most would. Team Makomo progressed through the Forest of Death easily as well, obtaining their Heaven Scroll 10 minutes into the test, and making it to the tower within a day. In the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams Tournament, Hibiki took down his opponent, utilizing his Iron Sand to render them unconscious. After the first round and during the month long break, Hibiki took a hiking trip through the mountains to train, though this was heavily advised against by Makomo. After three days of hiking, he accidentally stumbled upon the hidden Mount Myōboku. Hibiki encountered Gamabunta, and, upon learning that the boy had no idea what he had stumbled onto, took him to Fukasaku. When Hibiki explained that he was out training, Fukasaku decided to test the boy and train him in the art of Senjutsu. He excelled in this training and returned to Konoha in time for the finals of the Chunin Exam. His opponent, as it turned out, was Hyōjin Hyūga, his friend and teammate. Determine not to go easy on each other, Hibiki and Hyōjin began their bout. It looked as if Hibiki was going to lose, but he used Iron Sand to bind Hyōjin down, and then began to gather the Natural Energy required for Senjutsu. He activated the form at the same time that Hyōjin freed himself from the iron sand using small chakra bullets. The battle resumed, ending with Hibiki's victory. Hibiki progressed to the final round, where his match ended in a draw. However, Hibiki and the rest of his team were promoted to Chunin Rank, despite their individual losses. Three years later, he was promoted to Jōnin, and he left the village, heading to Sunagakure, his original home, spending a significant amount of time there. After that, he left Suna and was never seen again. Despite this, he periodically writes scrolls to Makomo, still thinking of her as his mother. Personality Hibiki's personality is a refined one, as he has been shown to skillfully use his puppets, and still be able to defend himself from attacks. He has also shown a softer side to his refined persona as he was shown to care for animals. He also cares for Makomo Ōtori, due to her kindness in taking him in when he was a young child, thinking of her as his mother. Since his hiatus and becoming an S-Ranked ninja in the bingo book, rivaling the Akatsuki members in infamy he has been shown not to be evil, just crafty. Abilities Iron Sand The Iron Sand is a special technique created by the Third Kazekage and now used currently by his 4x great grandson Hibiki. In combination with his ability to convert chakra into magnetic forces utilizing natural energy, Hibiki is able to reform the iron sand into smaller weapons unlike his grandfather who focused on crushing his opponents. He is quite proficient with its use, but his level of control over the Iron Sand is proportional to his chakra level and when it falls too low he can no longer produce the magnetic field to use the technique. Kenjutsu Hibiki can wield his solid black katana with great skill often using his Iron Sand to extend its range by magnetizing his blade and then attacking his foes. Not much else is known about it so far. Senjutsu Hibiki was trained by the toads of Mount Myōboku during his childhood, and gained access to the abilities of Senjutsu. In order to achieve this, Hibiki had to learn to sense and control the natural energy around him. When he accesses this, he gained new abilities such as the Frog Kata, a taijutsu style that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks. Hibiki's physical appearance in this form is vastly different from other users. When he utilizes Sage Mode, his hair lengthens to hip length, and he gains chakra so intense it becomes visible, manifesting as black, swirling energy. In this state, he always wears a mask of bandages similar to Zabuza Momochi's, though crimson, and they spread much farther. Like other users, he gains markings around his eyes, though they are much less visible. Stats Synopsis *Turn Back the Pendulum: Rain of Crimson Sand Trivia *This character was originally created by User:Shiratori Cullen. *Hibiki shares his birthday (the date, not the year) with his adopted mother, Makomo Ōtori. Hibiki also ascended to the ranks of Genin, Chūnin, and Jōnin at the same age Makomo did.